1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for storing and delivering georeferenced video, and more particularly to storing and delivering georeferenced overhead video using relatively low bandwidth communications.
2. Description of Related Art
Overhead video can be utilized in mobile environments characterized by relatively low-bandwidth communication data rates. Mobile devices can be used to view georeferenced overhead video for navigation and/or object tracking purposes. The mobile devices may be limited by relatively low bandwidth, e.g., 20-40 kilobits per second (kbps). High-resolution overhead video represents a relatively large quantity of data that may be desirable to receive and view on a mobile device.